A Different World
by audrey101
Summary: After 5 years of living in an unknown world as an orphan, Demi is missing her family and friends with only one of Shadow's rings in posession. She misses him the most. Can she make it back to her own world? R&R Please! a hint of slight romance shadowxOC
1. Prologue

_**A/N I was inspired by another story so I decided to make my own This my first story so, please, no flames. But please**__** R&R **_

**ENJOY!**

**This story takes place far into the future**

It was nighttime in the city and all Demi could think of was her past. She looked down at the gold ring on her wrist. It was the only thing she had left from her world, the only memory of her friend. As she sighed silently "...shadow" she whispered. She remembered it very well…

_Flashback_

Demi was just five when she was living in a world that was destroyed with buildings burned down and machines taking over everything. Demi's parents had been taken away and she was the only girl left alone withering on the ground, trying to get away from all the machines that have killed so many people.

She was going for shelter until a robot grabbed her leg, she let out a scream as it was about to toss her into a machine when suddenly it exploded dropping Demi to the ground. More robots were coming her way and ready to fire.

There was no escape.

She immediately covered herself with her arms knowing this was the end for her. Right when they fired a black and red hedgehog picked her up just in time and got away before the lasers killed her which instead destroyed each other missing Demi. Shadow got to the top of a building setting her down as he turned around facing his back to her, looking onto the destroyed city.

She looked up at him and observed him, she knew very well who he was

"Shadow the hedgehog…" Shadow turned his head slightly

"I heard about you…" she then noticed the rings on his wrists

"You have those rings, they're the ones that have special powers!" she said in a cheery mood Shadow was taken aback by the sudden mood change_ 'how could she be joyful when the whole world's being destroyed?'_ he thought and started to feel curious

"How do you know so much?" he asked turning around facing her

"My mommy told me lots of stories and she said that these special kinds of rings gave you powers and maybe even granted wishes" Shadow raised an eyebrow and simply closed his eyes

"Don't count on that, it's just a sign of hope which is relying on something other than yourself" as he opened his eyes

"What's wrong with that?" she asked with concern

"You can only rely on yourself. Not on something that is useless"

"I don't think it's useless in fact I believe in those stories" Demi said with dignity and a smirk across her face

"Hmph…believe what you wanna believe then. I just think it's ridiculous" Shadow said as he closed his eyes again

"It is NOT ridiculous!" Demi said as she stood up with an attitude and with that Shadow opened his eyes and chuckled Demi's frown suddenly turned into a happy smile "it's about time you laughed Shadow, I'm so happy!" soon he stopped laughing and he noticed it was getting dark.

He knew what he had to do.

"What is your name?" he suddenly asked

"My name is Demi"

"Well, Demi, we must get to a safer place if you want me to protect you"

"Protect? Me? I guess so, since I don't have a family anymore…I think"

"Think?" Shadow asked concerned

"My mommy and daddy were taken away and I don't know what happened to them now…but I still have hope!" she said with a confident voice

Shadow sighed "well you're gonna need this if you'll still have hope" he said as he twisted off one of his rings and snapped it onto Demi's wrist

"But, this is yours" Demi said shocked

"It'll grant your wishes" he said with a slight smile

"Thank you Shadow" Demi said as she hugged him with a smile on her face. Shadow was shocked but he didn't mind, as he patted her back gently with a smile on his face as well.

_End of Flashback _

Demi was now fifteen and she still wondered how she came into this world. Before she became an orphan she was by Shadow's side fighting off robots and Dr. Eggman, hanging out with Sonic and friends who were also considered as family. She had found her one true place. Now, after five years she's been stuck in a whole other unknown world with children who also had missing families. She wanted to go back with her own. She looked down at the gold ring once again and let out a sigh. Somehow she HAD to get back.

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR NOW. PRETTY SHORT. I KNOW, BUT ****PLEASE R&R!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND REVIEW PLEEEEEASE!! :D **


	2. Back Home, Together again

**I got 1 review saying I should continue this so I will just for the heck of it hopefully I'll get more reviews. Thanks for reading!**

Enjoy!

Demi was laying on her bed after coming in from outside at night. She looked out her window staring up at the stars. A tear rolled down her cheek thinking about so many things on her mind. Like her parents, she never knew what happened to them. Sonic and friends, she wondered how they were doing and if Amy ever got with Sonic. As her friend she knew very well how much Amy loved to chase Sonic around asking for a date…and Shadow. Her rescuer, when all hope was lost he came in to her life and changed everything.

As she closed her eyes a loud crash was heard outside of the orphanage. Most of the children woke up to the loud noise and started worrying. Demi looked outside her window where the crash was heard and saw smoke and dirt everywhere. She got up heading towards outside until she was stopped by a lady in charge.

"Go back to bed sweetie, you can't be here, we'll take care of everything" said the lady so sweetly

"but-"

"Now, now Demi we don't want you getting hurt. Go on, go back to your room" interrupted the lady shoving her gently to go back

Demi sighed. As she was on her way back to her room a hand suddenly covered her mouthed from behind and one of her arms was being held by another hand. She was struggling to break free but stopped when she felt warm breathing down her neck and a voice whispered in her ear "don't worry, you'll be safe, Demi" Demi's eyes widened as she heard this and being pulled away to a room far away from everyone in the orphanage. Once they reached the room the mysterious being let go of her as Demi turned to face him and gasped.

"Shadow?! But how?!" she was shocked but most of all overjoyed. For a second, she thought she was imagining things but convinced herself that it was real. It really was.

Shadow was about to explain before Demi lunged at him and gave him a hug from so much happiness

"I'm so glad to see you Shadow" said Demi with a huge smile on her face

"It's good to see you too Demi" replied Shadow returning the hug

"Well, well, I see that you've changed a lot Demi" a voice said and it caught Demi's attention as she turned around to see two familiar hedgehogs standing before her

"Sonic! Silver!" Demi was now filled with happiness

"How did you all get here? Oh, it's been so long!" said Demi almost tearing up

"Well, long story short we all used our powers to get here and caused that crash" said Silver with a smile

"But how can you be here if it was outside?" asked Demi

"With my chaos control power" answered Shadow

Demi turned to face him

"And how did you recognize me?" she asked so calmly

"I realized that you haven't taken off the ring I gave to you" Shadow replied pointing to her wrist where the ring was. Demi smiled.

"Well, it's the only thing I had to remember you by. It reminded me of back home" said Demi, Shadow slightly smiled at her

"Demi" said Silver as Demi turned to him

"Would you want to go back to your home?" he asked

"That's all I've ever wanted" she replied

"Well, then you're in luck! We're going back to Mobius" said Sonic giving a thumbs up and a smile. This is all Demi was waiting for, to go back to her real world. She gave a warm smile.

"And there's something we need to show you when we get back" Silver said with a serious tone in his voice, Demi nodded as the three hedgehogs took out a chaos emerald and chanted altogether

'CHAOS CONTROL!'

A portal was formed and Sonic was the first to go, then Silver, last was Demi and Shadow. Demi had a worried look on her face and Shadow noticed

"You've never been through one of these have you?" he asked

"No" responded Demi, then without a warning, Shadow picked her up in his arms bridal style

"Just hold on tight" he said to Demi

"Ok" she replied trying to sound confident. Shadow jumped into the portal and it closed in.

Demi's POV

The portal didn't scare me for long. I've heard of these before. It was the fact that I was in Shadow's arms that made me feel nervous. It felt like in the old times when Shadow would save me from danger that he'd sweep me off in his arms, but now it feels so different… sort of like a protective, comforting feeling. I feel safe in his arms and my heart's racing for some reason.

Regular POV

When they were back in Mobius, Demi noticed something different. It was peaceful and flowers were everywhere and the sun shown so brightly on the small little town of Station Square. She smiled as Shadow put her down.

"it's so nice here" said Demi in awe

"yeah, well there hasn't been much except for eggman and his robots" said Shadow

"eggman? won't he ever give up?" said Demi as she already knew that eggman was no match for Shadow and Sonic.

"apparently not" said Shadow crossing his arms

"well, either way it's great to be back, i'm so happy" said Demi with a warm smile. She then noticed Silver and Sonic were'nt there.

"where's Silver and Sonic?" she asked

"we probably got split up, they'll find us soon" said Shadow

"oh" said Demi

"come on" said Shadow directing her to walk along. As they were walking it was quiet for a little while, until they heard a high pitched voice come from behind them

"Shadow, where's Sonic? I thought he'd be with you?" asked a pink hedgehog

"Amy?" said Demi with a wide smile as Amy turned to see her

"Demi? is that really you?" asked Amy excitedly

"yes, it's me" said Demi happily

"oh my goodness! i haven't seen you in a while, are you here to stay?" asked Amy with a smile

"yup!" answered Demi

"that's wonderful! wait till' the others see you" said Amy as they both laughed, Shadow just rolled his eyes thinking _'typical girl stuff'_

"well then c'mon! let's go over to Cream's house! everyone's there, they'll be surprised to see you" said Amy excitedly

"thanks but... i still have a lot of catching up to do" said Demi turning to Shadow, he turned to face her and nodded

"ok, well come to Cream's house when you have the time, we'll be waiting for you" said Amy

"ok, thanks Amy" said Demi as Amy left waving goodbye. Demi turned to face Shadow

"you said you had something to show me" said Demi

"yes, you need to know something, follow me" he said turning to a direction and both left walking through Station Square towards something that looked like a little home

"what's it about?" asked Demi concerned and a little bit confused

"you'll see" responded Shadow with a slight smile.

**Tell me what you think! R&R ;D **


End file.
